


collecting stars

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Freckles, Getting Together, Kiyoko is smooth, Metaphors, Star Gazing, With art by SaltyMagus!, Yui? Not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Kiyoko loved the stars.She loved the countless stars weaving tales of heroes and gods across the night sky, the constellations she memorized as a young girl watching from her bedroom window through a shiny blue telescope.She loved the stars gently kissing Yui’s arms, the faint freckles painted here and there along her biceps, her shoulders, peeking under her sleeve to dot her collarbone.Kiyoko and Yui watch the stars together.





	collecting stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbit_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/gifts).



 

Kiyoko loved the stars.

She loved the countless stars weaving tales of heroes and gods across the night sky, the constellations she memorized as a young girl watching from her bedroom window through a shiny blue telescope.

She loved the stars gently kissing Yui’s arms, the faint freckles painted here and there along her biceps, her shoulders, peeking under her sleeve to dot her collarbone.

“Is that one?” Yui pointed up at the sky, the sleeve of her t-shirt sliding up her arm a sliver to reveal a captivating cluster of freckles that reminded Kiyoko of the constellation Cassiopeia.

The blanket beneath them was small, enough so that their feet hung over the edge, the cold, damp grass tickling their heels, and for that, Kiyoko was grateful. There was no room for space between them, the heat of Yui barely an inch away enough to keep her warm and burn her cheeks.

It was just them, the blissfully small blanket, and all the stars that fascinated her.

“Mhm. That’s Leo.” Carefully, Kiyoko reached up and wrapped her fingers around the heel of Yui’s palm, directing the hand with gentle twirls of the wrist to trace the array of stars. “It loops like this… and this arc is the mane.”

“It looks more like a mouse,” Yui laughed, sliding her hand down to better hold Kiyoko’s, lightly clasped around. Though she didn’t seem to notice, hand still in the air and thumb absently brushing over Kiyoko’s. “The mane looks like a tail, and the- Ack!!” Her hand froze, her splayed fingers reminding Kiyoko (and equally amusing her) of a surprised sock puppet. “I didn’t- If you don’t want- I mean-!”

There was a solitary freckle on the side of Yui’s wrist, Kiyoko noticed. It reminded her of the single freckle on the bridge of Yui’s nose, the one that would get lost in wrinkles whenever Yui laughed so hard she was nearly in tears.

“It’s okay. I grabbed your hand first,” Kiyoko laughed softly, taking the opportunity to lace her fingers between Yui’s. “Is this alright?”

Yui’s hand was warm, and rough, a declaration to her dedication as a captain and a volleyball player. “Y-yeah! Yeah, it’s fine!” Yui inched over as she lowered their entwined hands, shoulder to shoulder and resting their hands on her thigh. “Soo.. Um. You must really like stars, huh? Cause- cause you know so much about them, and all.”

“Mhm. I read about them as much as I could when I was a kid. I’d get books about stars from the library almost every day.”

“Oh, I was like that, too! But with, uh…” Yui giggled under her breath, a small, nervous laugh to match her nervous smile, “with other stuff. And things.”

“What was it? I want to know everything about you.”

“Can- can I tell you my credit card number instead? Social security number? Identity theft would be less embarrassing…”

A laugh escaped Kiyoko, a laugh that grew when Yui hid her face against Kiyoko’s shoulder to whine. “You don’t have to tell me,” Kiyoko said, squeezing the hand in hers.

“It’s… You can’t laugh, okay!” Yui huffed, covering her face with both hands, dragging Kiyoko’s intertwined hand along. “I really liked… supernatural stuff. Like ghosts and aliens.”

Another soft laugh escaped Kiyoko, not from Yui’s confession, but from the twitching corners of Yui’s lips betraying her faux pout. “How is that embarrassing? I think it’s cool.”

Yui peeked between the fingers of her empty hand. “You do?”

“Mhm. I love ghost stories. I try to write them sometimes.”

“Y-you do?!” Yui shifted to her side to face her, resting their hands between them. “What kind of stories? How many have you written? How long- Wait, what do you mean you _try_ to write them?”

“I’m not very good at them,” she confessed with a content smile. “I’m still learning to write horror. I have Azumane read them, and he’s only had nightmares once.”

“Kiyoko! You’re a monster! Poor Azumane,” Yui laughed, as bright as a star. “You can, um, you can let me read them instead, if you want! I don’t get scared as easily, though… Oh! I know! If you want inspiration, my cousins know an abandoned house that they think is haunted! We can check it out together.” Yui bit the corner of her lip, that bashful smile creeping up again, “Maybe as a- another date? If you want? But we don’t need to-”

“I’d love that.” Kiyoko’s gaze wandered from Yui’s eyes to the single, kissable freckle on the bridge of her nose. She wanted to kiss that star, someday. Kiss all the stars that dotted Yui, trace the constellations with her lips, create tales together to rival the constellations in the night sky.

“How- how many dates until girlfriends? Till girlfriends, we, I mean-” Yui blurted, talking too quickly and refusing to meet Kiyoko’s eyes. “I- I mean! Are- are there official rules for that, I dunno, Sasaki-chan said six but Rinko-chan told me four, and this is the fourth, so I was hoping- I mean-! Not that we have to! If you don't want-”

“Relax,” Kiyoko laughed, reaching with her free hand to cup Yui's cheek.

Yui closed her eyes and exhaled overdramatically, placing her hand over Kiyoko's. “I'm not being very smooth, huh?”

“Not at all,” Kiyoko replied, delighting in Yui's embarrassed groan. “It’s okay. You're cuter when you're flustered.”

“How can you just _say_ things like that without getting red? Ugh, I'm probably brighter than a tomato!”

“Because I know you'll get like this.” She brushed her thumb over Yui's cheek. “There's no rules for how long we have to date, silly. It's whenever we decide.”

“Oh- okay, yeah, that. That makes sense.” Yui squeezed the hands in hers, both the hand cupping her cheek and the hand lacing their fingers together. “Do you. Um. Do you want-” She groaned again. “You're letting me ramble on purpose, huh?”

“Only a little,” Kiyoko confessed with a smirk.

Yui stuck her tongue out. “Meanie. Alright then, since you're so smooth, why don't you ask? W-wait, I mean, only if you-”

“Yui-chan.” Kiyoko raised their entwined hands to her lips, kissing the freckle on Yui's wrist. The first star in her collection. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Yui lunged at Kiyoko, wrapping her arms around her and pinning her to the blanket, hiding her face in the crook of Kiyoko’s neck. “Yeah- Yes! Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend!”

Kiyoko returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s back and looking over her shoulder at the stars. She loved the stars, but they didn’t compare to the one in her arms, smiling brighter than any constellation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [SaltyMagus](https://saltymagus.tumblr.com/) for the lovely art!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
